


A Second Night at Cauthess

by kickcows



Series: Vices AU [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Ignoct week 2017, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: After having a taste of Specs at Cauthess, Noctis decides to head back there a week later, and requests a second visit with him.





	A Second Night at Cauthess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ignoct Week 2017 Day 8 
> 
> Prompt: Free Choice - Vices AU

* * *

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Luke.” A hand touches his shoulder. The condensation on his glass makes Noctis’ fingers slightly slippery, as he sets the rocks glass down onto the bar to look at the man that’s just arrived to greet him, his escort for the evening - Specs.

Noctis’ tries not to fidget too much, as he knows he’s here sooner than he should be. He’d told himself that after his first visit the week prior, that he would not be coming back here again for at least two weeks. Maybe even three. But after working a late night, and then making the rounds with his friends at one of their favorite clubs, he just couldn’t push the thoughts of coming back to Cauthess away. So when his driver had picked him up from the club, he’d told him to bring him back here. Cindy had told him that Specs was free, so he went to the bar and ordered a drink, and had been wondering when he would show up, not wanting to drink too fast, but finding himself gulping down his double shot of Mesmenir, hoping that the ice would help make it easier for him to sip. Now that Specs is finally here, his nerves kick back in, as he sets his glass back on the bar top, and swivels in his seat to glance up at him.

He lifts his head, and sees the light from the bar reflecting off of Specs’ glasses, the sideswept bangs on his forehead making Noctis’ stomach drop, the attractiveness of his escort still bringing his heart to a stop. There’s a small smirk on his lips, which makes his heart begin to flutter in his chest. “H-Hey, Specs. Long time no see.” He chuckles nervously, pushing some of his own hair off of his face, the alcohol in his system doing little to calm down his racing nerves. He thought the second time would be easier, but he feels almost as nervous as he did on his first visit.

“Would you care for another drink?” Specs has yet to remove his gloved hand from his shoulder. Noctis admires the outfit the man is wearing - a suit that seems to mold to his body in just the right way. Dark blue slacks cling to his legs, a matching jacket covering a black button up shirt, with a light grey tie hanging around his neck. “We’re in no rush this evening, as my next client isn’t due for quite a few hours. Prompto? Could you please get another glass of Mesmenir for my friend, Mr. Luke?”

Noctis shakes his head, holding his hand over his glass. “T-There’s no need for another glass right now.” He slides off the stool, and looks up at his escort. “We can go back, Specs. I appreciate the offer for another drink, though.” Reaching into his pocket, his own suit jacket swaying, he leaves a twenty on top of the bar. “For you.” He looks at the blonde bartender, and smiles, feeling his heart pumping fast as he looks back up at Specs. “R-Ready to go back?”

“It would be my pleasure.” The smile on Specs’ face makes his stomach roll again, as he feels his hand slide to the middle of his back, resting just below his shoulders. “If you would follow me, please?” 

He’s led back to Specs’ room, his nerves beginning to kick up again as they enter his assigned room. His head drops forward, as he feels Specs’ lips touch the back of his neck, the only exposed part of his neck as his jacket is pulled off of his body. “A-Aah…”

“Relax, Mr. Luke.” Specs’ lips touch the shell of his ear, his soft voice soothing. “This won’t be like our first time.” The tip of his tongue licks along the shell, making Noctis release another stuttering moan. “Would you like for me to help you undress?”

“Y-Yes, please.” He nods his head, his back now flush against Specs’ chest, as his gloved hand grabs onto his hip, and pulls him back to rest against him. “W-Wasn’t sure about coming here again so soon, but…”

His head rests against Specs’ shoulder, as he feels his fingers touch the knot at his throat. “Well, it is very nice seeing you again. A very welcomed surprise.” The tie gets pulled loose, and then his fingers begin to unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt. “May I ask what brought you back to our fine establishment, Mr. Luke?”

“Y-You.” He moans, no longer trying to hold them back, as Specs’ fingers pull his button shirt up from out of his slacks, pushing it open to expose his chest. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you all week…”

“About me..?” Lips return to the shell of his ear, sending another pleasurable jolt down his spine. “Or perhaps about those deplorable acts you got to live out on your first visit?”

Noctis’ head drops forward, the touch of Specs’ fingerless gloves now dragging up his chest. The leather is soft, not chaffing against his smooth skin, as Specs’ fingertips begin to play with his nipples. “B-Both…” He arches up into his touch, and tries to remind himself that this is how this man treats everyone that goes through that door. He’s not special. Just another customer. Just another person that has these fantasies that he can never share with anyone in his immediate circle necessitating this second visit to Cauthess.

His shirt is pulled off, leaving him in just his slacks, socks and shoes. He’s turned around, the look on Specs’ face making his stomach roll again. Maybe he should have accepted that second drink, as the double shot does not seem to be helping to calm his nerves in the slightest. As if reading his mind, Specs takes his hand, and lifts it up to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss against the back of his head. “There is no need to be nervous, Mr. Luke. I am here to take care of you this evening. Would you like to go over the rules again? To put your mind more at ease?” He lowers his hand, and guides him towards the bed.

“Y-Yes.” He nods, and starts to move backwards, the side of his leg bumping against the mattress in the middle of the room. “Rules.”

“No kissing, no touching unless I give you permission, and condoms are our best friend.” Specs puts his hands on Noctis’ waist, and gently pushes him to sit down on the bed. “Now, what is it you’d like to do this evening? Something similar to what we did on your first visit? Or are you interested in trying something new this evening, Mr. Luke?”

“B-Both…?” He asks, remembering what they did on his first visit. Specs had listened to his request, binding his hands above his head, making it impossible for him to do anything except receive the pleasure the man had given to him. “D-Do you have… Is there a rule for…”

“Rule for what, Mr. Luke?” Specs opens the cabinet, and pulls out a red silk sash, placing it in both of his hands. “Arms above your head, please.”

Doing as he’s asked, he feels the cool silk material wind around his wrists, the smell of Specs’ cologne permeating in his nose as his neck comes incredibly close to his face. He bites his bottom lip, knowing that he can’t reach forward and press his lips against his skin, no matter how bad he wants to. That’s against the rules, and if he wants to come back and visit him again - which he already knows he wants to, even though their session had yet to truly begin - he knows he can’t break that. Once his arms are secure, he feels Specs’ hands at his waist, unbuckling his belt to pull his slacks off of his body.

“So, Mr. Luke, have you found your words yet? What sort of rule were you going to ask me about?” Specs takes off the shoes on his feet, fingers reaching under the hem of his pants to pull his trouser socks off, the snap of his sock garters feeling like a sweet release from his status. Once his clothes are completely off, he’s now just another client visiting his escort.

“C-Can you mark me…?” He asks, voice a little soft, hesitancy present in his timbre. “I-If I request that you bite me, u-use a device that will mark me… c-can you do that?”

He sees his aquamarine eyes widen for a quick second, Noctis’ heart beating quick as he’s surprised to see that quick reaction from his escort.  _Do people not ask for that sort of thing here? Did I ask the wrong thing?_  Before he gets trapped in his mind, he sees Specs go back over to the cabinet. “Yes, Mr. Luke. I can mark your body in any way you wish me to. If you prefer I use my mouth, I can do that. If you prefer that I use a device such as this-” he pulls what looks like a handle that has many leather strips hanging from the end of it - “then I can do that.”

“B-Both.” He moans, hands curling into fists as his eyes stare at the whip in his escort’s hand. “C-Can I please have both, Specs?”

“You may, Mr. Luke.” The door to the cabinet closes. Specs sets the whip on the bed, and adjusts the gloves on his hands. “Now, do you remember what our safeword is, Mr. Luke? I know it has been an awfully long week for you, but it is something that we must remember, should you feel that this becomes too much for you.”

“Tonberry.” He whispers, excitement beginning to course through his body, as he watches Specs’ eyes grow deeper in color, wondering if his are doing the same.

“Repeat it one more time for me, so that I know you are fully cognitive of what it is.” Specs puts his hands on Noctis’ hips, and pulls him forward, then turns him over to rest on his hands and knees on the bed. “What is our word?”

“T-Tonberry.” He says it a little louder, feeling the soft strands of leather gliding over his ass, his hands resting above his head, as he tries to find purchase on the bed. But the way they’ve been tied together, all he can do is hold his own hands.

The first strike to his ass makes him release a loud moan, not expecting the whip to feel like that. He can physically feel every single strap of leather as it hits his body, plus the full brunt of them being used together. He groans as his ass tingles, hips moving a little to stop the burn from continuing on his flesh. The touch of Specs’ gloved hand against the spot he’d just whipped him feels slightly refreshing, but then it gets taken away, making him release a low whimper.

Another hit goes across his back, a pain blooming for a split second, before turning into something new for him. He’d read what it would feel like to be whipped, but now experiencing it first hand, the description had not done it justice. There are only so many places someone of his stature can snoop around in, even on a private network. Finding Cauthess, and meeting Specs, has got to be one of the best things he’s ever done, as this man is making him feel things he’s only  _dreamed_  of experiencing.

“Mr. Luke, are you ignoring me?” Specs’ voice sounds near his ear, the warmth of his body startling him out of his head, buttons on his shirt pressing against his back. “Or did you not hear me?”

He shakes his head, and pushes his hips backward, feeling more of Specs’ body against his, the touch seeming more and more familiar to him, even though this is only their second meeting. “S-Sorry, Specs. W-Wasn’t ignoring you. I just didn’t hear you. Was too busy… concentrating.”

“On what?” His voice continues to sound near his ear. Something warm grips his cock, the realization that it’s Specs’ gloved hand makes him release a low moan. “What were you concentrating on?”

His gloved hand slides up to the tip of his cock, then back down to the base, bringing another low moan from Noctis’ throat. “Y-You. T-This. H-How I never thought… I’d get to do this…”

“It pays to have enough money to visit Cauthess.” Specs teases him, but not in a malicious way. He can hear the smirk on his lips, the smirk that Noctis finds himself thinking about while at work. “Shall I whip you a few more times, before I get to leaving little marks all over your body, Mr. Luke? So you can go home, and be reminded of our time together until our next visit?”

He moans low, rolling his hips to push his cock against Specs’ hand. “Y-Yes, please. J-Just a few more. N-Need to be able to work tomorrow…”

“Perhaps on your next visit, you’ll come on the weekend, so I can give you a proper flogging, allowing you to have more time to recuperate.”

Shuddering, he nods his head slow, as the hand that’s around his cock disappears. Hearing his escort talk about his next visit, suggesting to make it on the weekend - it makes heat flood through his body, as he thinks it sounds like a good idea. But he isn’t sure he can wait that long. With just one visit under his belt, he  _barely_  managed to make it a week. His hands curl back into fists, as he feels the bed shift, the warmth that had been covering his back now gone.

The whip slaps across the middle of his back, the force behind the slap making him release a loud grunt, his cock hanging thick between his spread knees. He wonders how many others have been on this bed, and begged for the same beating from Specs. He rolls his hips back, as he waits to feel that sting again, his body already feeling like it’s on fire. It comes when he least expects it, landing across his ass. The multiple areas that his skin tingles, it puts his nerve receptors on overdrive, heat continuing to spread through his body. He doesn’t realize he’s still moaning until he feels his throat go dry.

“One more, Mr. Luke. And then, you will turn over for me.”

“T-Two, Specs…” He begs, holding his hands tight. “G-Give me two more…”

“Very well.”

His escort obeys his wish, one strike to his lower back, and the other right back across his ass. Taking a moment to just breathe through the pleasurable pain, Noctis then lowers himself to the bed, and rolls onto his back, cock standing straight up as he’s horribly turned on right now. He sees Specs grab a condom from the nightstand, as well as a small bottle of lube. He tries not to moan, but just looking at the way his escort moves, he knows that he’s going to be getting it good again real soon.

A creak sounds as Specs puts his weight onto the bed, still in his pants, shirt and tie. The fact that he’s still clothed, and Noctis is completely naked heightens his desire for his escort. Knowing that he - the crowned Prince of Lucis - is being serviced in such a way by a man who has  _no_  idea who he is, it brings more excitement to this debaucherous game he’s enjoying so much. He lifts his hands over his head, now laying properly on the bed, hands resting against the headboard. Specs lowers his head, and presses a kiss to his inner thigh, making him moan low.

“Shall I mark you here, Mr. Luke…?” Specs asks, teeth nipping at the soft flesh of his inner thigh. “Or is that too sensitive for you?”

Arching his chest, he shakes his head. “N-No, Specs…. M-Mark me there…”

The first second of his bite, Noctis becomes worried that he’s going to come, his cock pulsating each second his mouth is latched onto his thigh. When he pulls back, he hears him chuckle low, fingers now no longer covered by his glove brushing against his sac. “Would you like to come? It might be better if you did, so you don’t feel like you’re dying as I mark up your body some more.”

He isn’t really given much of a choice, as Specs pulls the tip of his cock into his mouth, sucking long and slow on it. Noctis tosses his head back, a loud moan slipping out of his throat, as he feels Specs’ tongue slide all the way down to the base of his cock. As his mouth devours his cock, sucking long and slow on it, Noctis can feel the places where he’d been hit with the whip flare with renewed pain, increasing the pleasure of Specs’ mouth on his cock. He wants to lower his hands, wants to push his fingers through his hair, but can’t with the way he’s asked to be tied up. And  _that_  knowledge - the fact that he can’t get what he absolutely wants right now - is what pushes him over the edge, moaning loud as he starts to come, Specs’ mouth swallowing his release with a low moan, the first noise he’s heard his escort make while doing such a deed to him.

Specs pulls back, and begins to lick his cock clean with gentle sweeps of his tongue, coaxing it back into full hardness with a few little licks and tugs. “There, see? Fully erect once more, Mr. Luke. Now, where shall I decorate you next?” 

“M-My stomach…” He groans, spreading his legs apart, the arousal he’s feeling increasing as he feels Specs’ lips against his lower stomach. “Y-Yes, there…”

Teeth sink down into the soft flesh of his belly, the gentle suction he’d felt on his cock now occurring on his stomach. He moans low, writhing a little under Specs’ touch, as he makes a dark mark bloom on his skin. “Now where, Mr. Luke?” His voice sounds as breathless as Noctis feels at the moment, this simple act of marking his body seeming more arousing than the whipping had been.

“C-Chest.” Specs drags his lips up his torso, stopping near his left nipple. Closing his eyes, he tries to prepare himself, but nothing can help him, as he feels Specs’ lips attach to his skin, teeth sinking down into the flesh as he bites down hard. “Nnnngh…..”

A sharp gasp leaves his throat, as he feels something wet touching his entrance. Spreading his knees wide, Specs’ finger pushes into him, as he continues to bite down on his chest. He pulls back when he pushes a second finger into Noctis’ body, making him release a low, wanton moan. “Now where shall I bite you, Mr. Luke…?” His voice is now carrying a darker tone, Noctis’ cock growing more stiff as he gets absorbed by his sonorous chuckle. “Or are those the only marks you wish for…?”

“N-Neck, Specs…. L-Lower…neck…. “ He moans, rolling his hips as the two fingers pump in and out of him, stretching him with skilled ease. “P-Please….”

Lips return to the shell of his ear, as a third finger begins to go into him slow. “Your wish is my command, Mr. Luke.”

He moans loud, as Specs’ three fingers push deep into him the moment his mouth attaches to the base of Noctis’ neck. He pushes his hips down, letting those fingers bring him insurmountable pleasure, as Specs marks his neck in the same manner that he’d just marked every other part of his body. By the time he pulls back, he can feel his neck throbbing, the lust burning through his veins, as the need to feel Specs’ cock inside of him grows by the second.

“Would you like my cock now, Mr. Luke?” Specs bites down on his earlobe, making him moan lower.

“P-Please…” He nods, the fingers slipping out of him.

“Put it on me.” Specs pulls him to sit up, his hands now in front of him. He tears the package of the condom, and puts the lubed prophylactic in his hands. “You know what to do, Mr. Luke.”

Biting his lip, his hands tremble, as he puts the condom over the tip of his cock. He hadn’t been able to touch it the last time he’d been here, and now that he gets to feel it with his hands, it’s causing his cheeks to burn, the rest of his body becoming flushed. He slips it all the way down, rolling it to the base of his cock. He can hear himself breathing fast, and can hear the same coming from his escort - which surprises him. He would have thought that this would be an act he’s used to by now. Once it’s secured around the base, he shifts himself on the bed, his face coming to rest on the pillows as he moves to be on his elbows and knees.

“Very well, Mr. Luke. If this is how you desire me to fuck you, then I shall obey your request.” Specs pushes the tip of his cock against his wet entrance, fingers now spreading his cheeks apart. “Breath deep for me, Mr. Luke.”

He inhales, and exhales slow, and as he exhales,  _that’s_  the moment Specs chooses to thrust his cock into his body. The loud scream that tears from his throat is muted by the pillow his face is on, as he pushes his hips back hard, needing to feel that burn - that tremendous burn that only can be brought on by this debaucherous act of sex. This position isn’t like any other, and it’s one that he knows feels the best for him. Especially since he can’t kiss his escort, so this lessens the temptation of trying to do that.

The hand that had been on his cock earlier returns to it, lube now coating his hand, as Specs pumps his cock in the same rhythm he pumps his hips. “Nnnngh… “ He moans loud, turning his face so that he can be more vocal, his voice becoming raw with every noise he makes. “S-Specs…”

“That’s it, Mr. Luke… “ He’s pulled up to be on his knees, his back now flush to Specs’ chest, just as he’d been when he’d entered his room. Only now, his cock is buried deep inside of him, and they’re in the middle of having relations. “Don’t be shy. You know that no one can hear us in here. Let yourself go. I will catch you.”

His moans increase in pitch, as Specs pushes his cock deeper and deeper into him with each rough thrust. He screams when the tip hits that spot deep inside of him, causing white to bloom beneath his closed eyes. “SPECS!!”

“Very good…” Specs whispers into his ear, as his hand begins to fly over his cock, continuing to pound into his prostate with each thrust.

He arches his head back, arms going up and over Specs’ neck, as he starts to come, his body wound unbelievably tight. He can’t stop moaning, his release coating his escort’s hand, as well as his chest and stomach. He’s pushed down onto the bed hard, eyes closing tight as he hears the snap of the condom, and then feels the warmth of Specs’ release splashing all over his face, neck and chest. He moans low, licking his lips as he tastes some of Specs’ spunk, swallowing the little bit that he can.

Panting softly, he feels Specs take his hands, the silk disappearing from his wrists. “Y-You remembered…” He whispers, feeling tissue wipe off what’s on his face first, and then is removed from the rest of his body.

“I’m paid to remember simple details like that, Mr. Luke.” Specs pulls his pants back up, and helps Noctis up off the bed. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m perfect.” There’s a giddy smile on his face, his body barely remembering how to work, as he gets dressed again. “Couldn’t be better, actually.” He releases a happy sigh, and slips his shoes back on, stuffing his sock garters into his pants pocket, not really caring if his trouser socks fall or not at the moment. “You’ll walk out to the bar with me now, right?”

“That is correct.” The warm smile on Specs’ face makes his heart beat fast, his stomach dipping as his hand returns to be against the center of his back.  _Just a job_. He has to tell himself this, as they walk back out to the bar.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out an envelope, and hands it to Specs. “I don’t suppose you can join me for a drink right now, can you?”

“I’m afraid I cannot.” There looks to be honest regret in his escort’s eyes, as he declines his invitation. “Do enjoy the rest of your week, Mr. Luke. I hope you take care of yourself.” He lifts Noctis’ hand up to his lips, presses a kiss to it, and then walks back to the back of the establishment.

Sitting down at the bar, he sighs, and looks over at the blonde. “What was your name again?”

“Prompto, sir!” A glass is set down in front of him, and another double shot of Mesmenir is poured into the glass. “But it’s okay if you don’t remember my name. Did you have a nice time tonight, sir?”

“Very nice.” He takes a sip of his drink, and puts another generous tip down for the bartender. “I appreciate your hospitality. I suppose I’ll be back again soon.” He finishes his drink, and stands up, adjusting his tie, as he can feel his neck still throbbing from where Specs had left his last mark on him. “Enjoy your night, Prompto.”

“You too, sir! Good night!”

He walks outside, the larger bodyguard wishing him a good night, as he walks over to where his driver is parked, waiting for him. He sits back, and slowly begins to realize that Specs is going to become an addiction to him. The way he feels right now - he wants it again. And again. He’s going to be a  _very_  bad one at that.


End file.
